gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der nervöse Ron
Der nervöse Ron ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Trevor Philips kommt nach Hause, wo sich bereits Ron befindet. Dieser zeigt Trevor, dass seine Wohnung, während er abwesend war, von Mitgliedern des Lost Motorcycle Club verwüstet wurde) *'Ron Jakowski:' Komm schnell, Boss! Ich hab’s versucht, Trevor... Trevor! Das musst du sehen. Trevor! Trevor! *'Trevor Philip:' Was ist los, Ron? *'Ron:' Die waren wegen dir hier. (er zeigt ins Innere des Wohnwagens) *'Ron:' Hier... wegen dir. *'Trevor:' Wer war hier? *'Ron:' Die Biker-Typen. Nachdem du Johnny K kaltgemacht hattest. (er geht in der Wohnung umher) *'Trevor:' Und die beschädigen meine Sachen, ja? Zerstören meine Bude. Beschädigen meine Seele. (wütend) Schau dir die... die... die, die, die Figur hier an, von Ohnmächtiger Zorn. Die hat mir verflucht noch mal mehr bedeutet als Johnny K irgendwem bedeutet hat. Und die haben sie kaputt gemacht. Diese jämmerlichen, von Sinnkrisen gebeutelten, sprtitfresserreitenden, kahlrasierten, durchgeknallten lederhosentragenden, verfickten Arschlöcher. *'Ron:' Sie sind Arschlöcher, Trevor. Sind sie, das sind Arschlöcher in Lederhosen! (Wade Hebert taucht auf; Trevor entdeckt ihn zuerst) *'Trevor:' Wade, Wade, Wade, du kleiner Scheißer. (Wade versucht, wieder abzuhauen, da er es nicht geschafft hat, Trevors Auftrag zu erledigen, doch Trevor hält ihn auf) *'Trevor:' Mann, Mann, Mann, hey. Michael Townley, verdammt noch mal, ja? ’ne Schlampe als Frau. Zwei Bälger. 45. Gefunden? *'Wade Hebert:' Los Santos ist ’ne große Stadt, Trevor. Da gibt’s ’ne Menge Leute. *'Trevor:' Du nutzloser Arsch! Finde einfach raus, wer den verdammten Überfall begangen hat, okay? Und finde heraus, ob Michael Townley dort lebt, oder jemand auf den die Beschreibung passt, oder ich töte dich und deinen beschissenen Cousin! Ist das klar? *'Wade:' Ja, Trevor. *'Trevor (mit ironischem Unterton):' Danke, Wade. (noch ironischer und lauter) Und jetzt lächle. (Wade gibt sein bestes) *'Trevor:' Ja... So ist es besser. Kannst jetzt gehen... *'Wade:' Alles klar. (Wade geht und Trevor zuckt aggressiv, um ihn zu erschrecken) *'Trevor:' So, Ron. Wollen wir los? (er geht, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten) *'Trevor:' Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie meine „Ohnmächtiger Zorn“-Figur kaputt gemacht haben, verflucht noch mal. Frechheit! Verfickte Frechheit. Ich muss noch mal zu Ammu-Nation. Wir treffen uns am Flugplatz des Lost MC. (Gespräche zwischen Ron und Trevor finden ab sofort über ein Bluetooth-Headset statt) *'Ron:' Bitte kommen. Bitte kommen. *'Trevor:' Ich werd in dein Ohr kommen, wenn ich dich erwische. *'Ron:' Ähm... was kaufst du denn im Waffenladen? *'Trevor:' Kaufen tu ich gar nichts. Ich brauche ein Scharfschützengewehr mit ’nem guten Zielfernrohr. Die sagen doch, sie unterstützen einheimische Unternehmen. Na ja, wollen mal sehen, ob das stimmt. (bei Ammu-Nation. Trevor redet mit dem Verkäufer hinter dem Tresen) *'Trevor:' Melvin, was hältst du von Markensynergien? TP Industries. Ammu-Nation. (Melvin ragiert nur mit einem Seufzer und dehnt seinen Hals, ohne zu antworten) *'Trevor:' Super, denn du wirst mir gleich ein Scharfschützengewehr mit Zielfernrohr und Schalldämper als Firmengeschenk geben. *'Melvin:' Nimm dir was du brauchst, Trevor. Ich kann mir nicht noch ein Feuer leisten. *'Trevor:' Glotz nicht so blöde. Ich weiß, du hast Cletus seine Waffe verkauft, und der Typ hat keine drei Gehirnzellen. So, und jetzt hörst du auf, diesem Trottel Cletus Waffen zu verkaufen. (Trevor verlässt den Ammu-Nation und ist bereits unterwegs zum Treffpunkt mit Ron) *'Trevor:' Ron, Ron, ich hab das Gewehr. Wir treffen uns beim Wasserturm gleich nördlich vom Flugplatz. *'Ron:' Verstanden, Trevor. A–Aber du musst aufpassen, weil, da sind ’ne Menge von den Lost auf dem Flugplatz. *'Trevor:' Na klar sind sie das. Bei einem Waffenschmuggel landen zwei Flieger auf dem Rollfeld. Wir warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und schnappen sie uns. *'Ron:' Tun wir? *'Trevor:' Ja. Tun wir. *'Ron:' Ich warte am Wasserturm, Boss. (Trevor erreicht den Wasserturm, auf dem sich bereits Ron befindet) *'Ron:' Komm rauf. (Trevor klettert an Ron vorbei auf die Spitze des Wasserturms) *'Trevor:' Warten wir, bis du unbemerkt reinkommst. Du hast also etwas Zeit, dir einen Weg zum Benzinlaster zu überlegen, den wir sprengen wollen. *'Ron:' Wirklich? (Trevor geht mit dem Gewehr auf der Spitze des Turms in Stellung, Ron fährt mit dem Quad los) *'Trevor:' Es ist soweit. Auf geht’s. Worauf wartest du? Fahr rüber. Auf ins Getümmel! *'Ron:' Aber Trevor! *'Trevor:' Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt. Wenn sie dich schnappen, stell ich sicher, dass du tot bist, bevor die Folter zu unangenehm wird. Mit dem Quad kommst du nicht bis ganz ans Ziel. Park es und lass dich nicht entdecken. (Ron parkt das Quad und fängt an, herumzuhampeln) *'Ron:' Kannst du mich sehen, Trevor? Kannst du mich sehen? *'Trevor:' Das würdest du nicht glauben, Ron. Eins dieser Arschlöcher hat ’nen Anfall oder so. *'Ron:' Das bin ich! Das bin ich. Nicht schießen. *'Trevor:' Na, dann mach hin! *'Ron:' Ich bin unterwegs. Gib mir einfach Deckung, okay? Unten an der Treppe ist eine Wache postiert. Unten am Kontrollturm. (Trevor erschießt den Wachposten) *'Ron:' Sauberer Treffer, Trevor. *'Trevor:' Komm schon! Bleib in Bewegung. *'Ron:' Scheiße! Ich höre einen Motor! Die werden den Kerl sehen, den du umgelegt hast! Es ist alles verloren, wenn sie die Leiche sehen. Da kommt das Ding. Schnell, schnell./Hörst du das? Ich höre Motorengeräusche. Die werden die Leiche sehen! *'Trevor:' Du kannst dich beruhigen, die Lichter sind schon aus. (sobald Trevor den ankommenden Lieferwagen anvisert) *'Ron:' Du hast sie. Schieß nicht auf den Typen in dem Lieferwagen, bis er anhält und aussteigt. Nicht schießen! Wir müssen sehen, was er vorhat. Ich glaube, er ruft bloß den Toten an. Du kannst ihn jetzt beseitigen. Er ist aus dem Lieferwagen gestiegen. Schalt ihn aus. *'Trevor:' Wenn er ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen will, störe ich ihn dabei doch nicht. *'Ron:' Mach keine Witze. Er ist gleich da. Mach ihn alle. (Trevor erschießt den Fahrer) *'Ron:' Du hättest seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen. Da kommt einer aus dem Kontrollturm! Puste ihn weg! Scheiße! (Trevor erschießt den Wachmann auf dem Kontrollturm) *'Ron:' Leb wohl, Matrose. Oh nein, unten am Turm. Noch einer ist unterwegs. (Trevor erschießt die Wache am Fuß des Kontrollturms) *'Ron:' Guter Schuss, Trev. Da ist noch ein Typ oben auf dem Turm. Sucht wahrscheinlich seinen Kumpel. Der Typ hat die Leiche gesehen! Mach ihn platt, bevor er die anderen warnt! (Trevor erschießt den zweiten Wachmann auf dem Kontrollturm) *'Ron:' Runter kommen sie immer. Richte dein Zielfernrohr wieder auf mich, Trev. Ich hab Angst. Hast du mich im Visier? (sobald er Ron anvisiert) *'Trevor:' Du bist wieder in meinem Fadenkreuz und es gibt keinen mehr umzulegen. Bring die Bombe am Treibstofftank an. *'Ron:' Bin schon dabei, aber da kommt einer aus dem Gebäude, glaub ich. Ich kann ihn hören. (Trevor erschießt die Wache beim Treibstofftank) *'Ron:' Da kommt noch ein Typ aus dem Gebäude. (Trevor erschießt auch die zweite Wache beim Treibstofftank) *'Ron:' Sauberer Treffer, Trevor. (Ron befestigt die Bombe) *'Ron:' Ich mach die Bombe fest! Pass auf, dass die sich nicht an mich ranschleichen, okay? Vorsicht mit dem Tank. Wenn du den triffst, geht er hoch! Ich glaube, da kommt wer. Scheiße. Das war’s! Er hat mich bemerkt! (Trevor erschießt den Motorradfahrer) *'Ron:' Das kam völlig unerwartet. Kannst du das hören? Ein Hubschrauber kommt! Dieses Ding hab ich immer gehasst. Fahrt gefälligst, verdammt! Ihr seid Biker. Er hält nach uns Ausschau, T! Solange sie uns taktisch überlegen sind, werden wir die Waffen nicht kriegen. *'Trevor:' Wenn ich den Hubschrauber abschieße, wissen alle, dass wir hier sind. *'Ron:' Versuch, den Piloten zu treffen, wenn der Hubscharauber in der Luft steht. Sie könnten denken, er wäre abgestürzt... vielleicht. *'Trevor:' Vielleicht. (Trevor erschießt den Piloten, der Hubschrauber gerät außer Kontolle) *'Schütze im Hubschrauber:' Schei ... Scheiße! (der Hubschrauber stürzt ab. Trevor klettert den Turm hinunter und fährt mit dem Quad in Rons Richtung) *'Ron:' Der Plan mit dem Piloten hat nicht funktioniert. Sie wissen, dass sie angegriffen werden. Da in dem Hangar! Das Flugzeug! Ich lass das Ding an, wenn du die Startbahn freimachst. Ich seh hier keinen von den Typen, die bei deinem Wohnwagen waren. *'Trevor:' Ein toter Biker ist mir so lieb wie ’n anderer. (er schießt auf die Biker) *'Trevor:' Macht euren Frieden, Gentlemen. *'Ron:' Ich glaube, ich hab grad gesehen, wie einer seinen Darm entleert hat. *'Trevor:' Das passiert den Besten von uns, jetzt starte das Flugzeug. (er erschießt weiterer Biker) *'Trevor:' Wer von euch hat mein Modell kaputt gemacht? *'Ron:' Sollten wir nicht die Typen finden, die beim Wohnwagen waren? *'Trevor:' Nein, wir sollten uns diese beschissenen Waffen sichern. *'Ron:' Wir sind startbereit, sobald die Piste frei ist. *'Trevor:' Na, warum kommst du dann nicht raus und räumst sie frei, du verdammter Faulpelz! Ich fürchte, ich muss diese Waffen konfiszieren! (sobald Trevor alle Gegner erledigt hat) *'Ron:' Wir sind bereit, Mann. Lass uns los. Das Flugzeug ist mit Kisten beladen, Trevor. Genau wie du gesagt hast. (Trevor legt sich auf die rechte Tragfläche des Flugzeugs) *'Trevor:' Der Rest der Waffen muss im Flugzeug am Ende der Piste sein. (die Maschine rollt los) *'Trevor:' Bring mich zu meinem Flugzeug, Ron! Bring mich zu diesem Flugzeug! (der Tanklaster explodiert) *'Trevor:' Mann, das ist heiß! *'Ron:' Sie sind jetzt auf unseren linken Seite! *'Trevor:' Komm schon! Auf geht’s! Auf geht’s! Vamos! Los! Na los! (er springt vom Flugzeug und rollt sich ab, sobald sie am Ziel sind) *'Trevor:' Scheiße. Ist das hier frei, ihr halbsteifen Wichser? (er steigt ein und rollt los, doch ein Biker klammert sich an den Flügel von Trevors Flugzeug) *'Trevor:' Ich nehme an, hier ist noch Platz für einen Passagier. *'Ron:' Pass auf die Biker-Penner auf, die sind überall um dich rum. *'Trevor:' Ich hab meinem Kontaktmann gesagt, wir treffen uns direkt vor der Küste. *'Ron:' Hey, da ist ’n Biker auf deiner Tragfläche, Trevor. *'Trevor:' Das ist mir bewusst. *'Ron:' Tja, du musst ihn loswerden. Mach ’ne Rolle, oder so. *'Trevor:' Obwohl der Mann auf meiner Tragfläche keine unmittelbare Gefahr darstellt, will ich versuchen, dir den Gefallen zu tun. *'Ron:' Er lässt nicht locker, was? *'Trevor:' Der Typ klammert sich fest. Weg ist er! Jetzt fühle ich mich endlich sicher. *'Ron:' Also... Wer könnte dieser Käufer sein? *'Trevor:' Es gibt nur zwei Orte, an die diese Art von Ware gehen kann. *'Ron:' Und das sind? *'Trevor:' Nach Norden, zu unseren kanadischen Cousins. Wo die Lost sie vermutlich hinschicken wollten. *'Ron:' Oder? *'Trevor:' Oder in den Süden, zu unseren anderen Nachbarn. Unsere mexikanischen Brüder. *'Ron:' Ich würde vermuten, du hast gute Verbindungen nach Kanada. *'Trevor:' Wie kommst du auf solche Vermutungen? *'Ron:' Es ist offensichtlich. *'Trevor:' Warum das? Erklär es mir, bevor ich dir befehle, das Flugzeug in einen Berg zu fliegen. *'Ron:' Weil du in der Gegend tätig warst. Hast du nicht Dinger in North Yankton gedreht und Fracht über die Grenze geschafft? *'Trevor:' Oh. Ja. Ja. Ja, doch sicher, habe ich. *'Ron:' Da ist ein Leuchtsignal im Wasser. Ich vermute, das sind sie. *'Trevor:' Das ist er. An die Arbeit. *'Ron:' Fort Zancudo voraus. Wenn wir niedrig fliegen, tauchen wir nicht auf dem Radar des Militärs auf. (nachdem Trevor die Waffenlieferung über einer Gruppe Boote abgeworfen hat) *'Ron:' Sie haben die Pakete! *'Trevor:' Lieferung abgeschlossen, Ron. Und denk dran, wenn du vor mir beim Flugplatz bist, zerhack ich deinen Kadaver und wickel ihn in Käsetuch. *'Ron:' Das würdest du mir nicht wirklich antun, oder? *'Trevor:' Sei schneller, und du wirst es sehen. *'Ron:' Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Air-Force-Pilot wie du. Ich komme mit Mühe dahin, wo ich hinwill, aber ich kann nicht groß beeinflussen, ob ich schnell oder langsam bin. *'Trevor:' Dann werde besser. Oder flieg durch eine Scheune. *'Ron:' Würde eine Scheune mich verlangsamen? *'Trevor:' Vielleicht. Sie könnte aber auch dein Tod sein. *'Ron:' Ich werde einfach normal fliegen und mich darauf verlassen, dass du schneller ankommst. *'Trevor:' Du bist mutiger als ich dachte. *'Ron:' Flieg niedrig über den Sumpf, Boss. Die Knarren gehen also nach Mexiko, ja? *'Trevor:' Mexiko, ja. Der Typ auf dem Boot ist Oscar Guzman. Er arbeitet für die Kartelle. *'Ron:' Wenn’s da einen Markt gibt, könnte das ein Weg sein, das Geschäft auszubauen. *'Trevor:' Als ob ich da nicht schon dran gedacht hätte! Wir können uns vielleicht bei Oscar einkaufen. Aber überlass das mir, Ron. *'Ron:' Tut mir leid, dass ich das frage, aber zahlt dein Kontakt gut für diese Art von Lieferungen? Ich hab nämlich die Anwaltskosten für die Scheidung am Hals... und Vergleichskosten. *'Trevor:' Er zahlt. Besser als alle in diesem armseligen Land. *'Ron:' Das freut mich, zu hören. *'Trevor:' Wir reden über die genaue Aufteilung, wenn wir gelandet sind, okay? *'Ron:' Alles klar, T. (nachdem Trevor vor ihm auf dem McKenzie-Flugplatz aufsetzt) *'Ron:' Siehst du, Trevor? Du hast gewonnen. Du bist der Bessere... als ob es da irgendeinen Zweifel gäbe. (nachdem auch Ron sicher gelandet und ausgestiegen ist) *'Trevor:' Ich denke, das war eine angemessene Entschädigung für meine „Ohnmächtiger Zorn“-Figur. *'Ron:' War ’ne mächtig hübsche Figur, Trev. *'Trevor:' War ein mächtig hübsches Stück Plastikscheiße. Aber emotionaler Wert ist unschätzbar. Ich meine, du könntest ja auf deinen Anteil verzichten, um meinen Schmerz zu lindern? *'Ron:' Könnte ich? (er wird von Trevor eingeschüchtert) *'Ron:' Ich meine, werde ich, gute Idee. *'Trevor:' Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, das auszudiskutieren, wir haben noch ein paar Touren vor uns, Ron. Wenn es eins gibt, was die südlich des brauchen, dann Waffen. *'Ron:' Trevor Philips Industries... Technisches Können. Innovatives Management. Nicht zu stoppen. *'Trevor:' Oh, das stimmt! Geh jetzt. Ich muss meditieren. Oder masturbieren. Oder beides... Mission miniatur|Trevor am Flugplatz... Steige auf das Quad und folge der Markierung auf der Karte zu Ammu-Nation. Dort angekommen musst du die richtige Waffe und die richtige Ausrüstung auswählen. Fahre mit dem Quad nun zum nächsten Ziel auf der Karte, einem Wasserturm beim Sandy-Shores-Flugplatz. Diesen musst du erklimmen. Folge nun immer den Anweisungen Rons und schalte die Biker einen nach dem anderen mit dem Scharfschützengewehr aus – am schwierigsten wird es wohl werden, den Hubschrauberpiloten im anfliegenden Maverick zu erschießen. Sobald Ron die Bombe am Tanklastzug befestigt hat, musst du mit dem Quad von dem Wasserturm wegfahren und die Biker im Nahkampf erledigen. Es empfiehlt sich, bei der an der Straße gelegenen Tankstelle des Flugplatzes anzufangen und sich dann an den Gebäuden, die gute Deckung bieten, entlang in Richtung Hangar vorzukämpfen. miniatur|...und auf einer Tragfläche Anschließend befindest du dich auf der Tragfläche von Rons rollendem Flugzeug, ein mit unendlich Munition versehenes Sturmgewehr in der Hand. Schieße immer auf die Biker, die dich am nächsten und damit am gefährlichsten sind. Irgendwann bietet sich dir die Möglichkeit, den Tanklaster zur Explosion zu bringen. du kannst ihn entweder einfach unter Beschuss nehmen oder ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt per Fernzündung der Bombe zerfetzen. Nun kannst du nur hoffen, dass gerade viele Biker in der Nähe sind – sie werden durch die Explosion in den Tod gerissen. Am Ende der Landebahn nimmt Trevor automatisch Platz in der zweiten, mit Waffen beladenen Cuban 800. du musst einfach Gas geben und abheben – vergiss nicht, das Fahrwerk einzufahren. Lasse dir nun ruhig ein wenig Zeit, um zur Sicherheit genug Höhe zu gewinnen und schüttele dann den Biker auf der Tragfläche mit einem gewagten Flugmanöver ab. Es reicht eigentlich, den Flieger sehr schnell nach rechts und links zu neigen – die Fassrolle, die Ron vorschlägt, ist nicht unbedingt nötig. Nun musst du einfach immer Ron, der auf der Karte als Symbol angezeigt wird, hinterherfliegen, bis du schließlich den Pazifischen Ozean erreichst. Da das Fort Zancudo in der Nähe ist, weist dich Ron an, das Radar der Militärbasis zu unterfliegen. Die Höhe, unter der du bleiben musst, wird als schwarzer Balken auf dem im Radar integrierten künstlichen Horizont angezeigt. Langsam kommt das Ziel in Sicht: eine Gruppe Boote, die im Wasser auf die Lieferung warten. Im Rumpf der Cuban 800 öffnet sich nun automatisch ein , in dem sich die Waffen befinden. du musst diese nun über den Booten in einer auf dem Radar markierten Zone abwerfen – verfehle diese Zone bloß nicht! Nach erfolgreicher Ablieferung der Waffen sollst du dich noch ein Rennen mit Ron zum McKenzie-Flugplatz liefern. Da Ron Trevors Drohung, ihn in mehrere Teile zu zersägen, durchaus ernst zu nehmen scheint, ist es nicht allzu schwierig, Ron zu überholen und auf dem Rollfeld aufzusetzen. Nach geglückter Landung musst du den Flieger nur noch im Hangar abstellen. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Kopfschüsse – Erledige fünf Gegner mit Kopfschüssen * Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal zwölfeinhalb Minuten * Nervöses Zucken – Gewinne das Rennen gegen Ron * Sechs Brücken – ein Flieger – Fliege auf deiner Route unter sechs Brücken durch * Fliegender Tod – Erledige alle Biker, während du auf der Tragfläche liegst Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Trevor außer Gefecht gesetzt oder verhaftet wird, Ron im Stich gelassen oder verschreckt wird oder stirbt, Rons oder Trevors Blazer feststecken oder zerstört werden, Trevor Schalldämpfer und Zielfernrohr nicht beschafft, Trevor den Aussichtspunkt verlässt, die Lost-Mitglieder alarmiert werden, die Ladung nicht rechtzeitig gesichert wurde, Rons oder Trevors Cuban 800 stehen gelassen, schwer beschädigt oder zerstört werden, das Fahrwerk von Trevors Cuban 800 schwer beschädigt wird, man sich zu weit von der Cuban 800 entfernt, die Schmugglerbesatzung stirbt oder die Schmugglerboote schwer beschädigt oder zerstört werden. Nach der Mission Bleeter miniatur|bleeter.biz *'@kevtrimbalt22:' Habt ihr von den Flugzeugen gehört, die am Flughafen von Grapeseed geklaut wurden? Scheiße, wie kann jemand ein Flugzeug klauen, wenn ich noch nicht mal ein Feuerzeug durch die Sicherheitskontrolle kriege? *'@sandysuresteve:' Große Schießerei und Explosionen am Flughafen von Grapeseed. Diese Meth-Kriege sind außer Kontrolle. Lifeinvader miniatur|link=Trevor Philips’ Lifeinvader-Profil *'Ron:' Tut mir leid wegen deiner Figur. Du warst heute unglaublich, Trevor. Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein ausgebildeter Airforce-Pilot, so wie du! *'Ron:' Unser eigener Flugplatz! Trevor Philips Industries! Wir haben’s weit gebracht! SMS *'Ron:' Hey, Trevor, Oscars Bezahlung für die Waffen sollte schon eingegangen sein. Und es sieht so aus, als sei der Flugplatz der Lost jetzt leer. Du hast sie weggepustet. Ich denk, das macht ihn offiziell zum Eigentum von Trevor Philips Enterprises. Fahr rüber und sieh es dir an. The Senora Beacon miniatur|link=Sheriff machtlos gegenüber Drogenkriminalität Das Büro des Sheriffs von Blaine County ist nach eigenen Angaben mit den plötzlich massiv auftretenden Gewaltverbrechen in Verbindung mit der Drogenkriminalität in der Senora-Wüste und in Blaine County überfordert. Bei einer Schießerei auf dem Flugplatz von Sandy Shores wurden gestern zahlreiche Personen getötet, die Polizei tappt aber noch im Dunkeln. Der Sprecher der Polizei, Elmore Thickett, sagte: „Solche gewaltsamen Vorfälle gehören in Blaine County inzwischen zur Tagesordnung. Wir hatten zwar schon immer Probleme, die Gegend hier ist schließlich arm, aber in den letzten Monaten ist die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten. Wir sind überfordert und haben den Staat um Hilfe gebeten. Bisher scheinen die Verantwortlichen mehr daran interessiert zu sein, in Filmen aufzutreten, als uns hier oben zu helfen, aber das ist ja nichts Neues.“ Experten gehen von einem Bandenkrieg um die Kontrolle des Kokainhandels aus Mexiko sowie die Herstellung von Methamphetamin, das landesweit und nach Übersee verkauft wird, aus. An diesem Krieg könnten bis zu fünf Gangs beteiligt sein, von denen einige als besonders gefährlich und unberechenbar gelten. Der lukrative Handel mit Methamphetamin scheint von den Orten rund um den Alamosee auszugehen, aber auch mexikanische Kartelle sollen in der Gegend vertreten sein. Laut Polizeiangaben ist es in letzter Zeit zu mehreren blutigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen vier oder fünf Gangs gekommen. Daran beteiligt waren Motorradrocker, mexikanische Kartelle, Straßen-Gangs aus Los Santos sowie zwei oder mehr örtliche Banden. Einige der Schießereien waren so schlimm, dass Politiker der Region nach mehr Feuerkraft rufen und ein Eingreifen der Armee oder paramilitärischer Verbände fordern. Don Percival, Chef von Merryweather, hat bereits die Dienste seiner Firma angeboten. Berichten zu Folge gehen mehrere der Vorfälle auf das Konto eines Mannes aus der Gegend, den die Polizei allerdings noch nicht identifizieren konnte. Die Behörden rufen aber zu bedachtem Verhalten auf: „Wir wollen, dass die Leute nur so weit in Panik verfallen, wie es uns nützt“, so ein Sprecher. Weazel News miniatur|link=Weazel News Der Sandy-Shores-Flugplatz im ländlichen Blaine County gleicht einem Kriegsschauplatz nach einem erneuten blutigen Aufeinandertreffen zweier Drogenbanden. Dass sich rivalisierende Gangs bis in den Tod abmetzeln und eine Schneise der Zerstörung hinterlassen, ist nichts Neues in der Gegend. Zeugen sahen einen völlig durchgedrehten Psychopathen, nach dem die Polizei derzeit fahndet. Mutmaßlich stecke er noch hinter anderen Gewalttaten in dem Bezirk. Trivia * Einige Elemente aus Der nervöse Ron erinnern an Missionen aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Unter den Anweisungen eines Verbündeten mit einem Scharfschützengewehr auf Gegner zu schießen kam bereits in Pier 69 vor. Auch damals kam schließlich auch noch ein Maverick angeflogen, der die Leichen nicht entdecken sollte. Mit einem mit unendlich viel Munition ausgerüstetem Sturmgewehr von einer fahrenden Plattform auf sich bewegende Gegner zu schießen erinnert ein wenig an Reuniting the Families. Das Unterfliegen von Radar und Absetzen einer Ladung über einem bestimmten Gebiet tauchte auch in N.O.E. auf. * Obwohl man das Gewehr bei Ammu-Nation laut Trevor nicht kauft, wird einem trotzdem Geld abgezogen. * Kurioserweise steht auf dem Tanklaster, den Ron mit einer Bombe präpariert, "Put Ron in your Tank". * Die zwei Blazer sind einmalig. Beide besitzen jeweils eine Farbe (Trevor rot und Ron blau) und haben einzigartige Nummernschilder. Trevors Nummernschild lautet TPI1000, Rons B3LI3V3 (engl. believe = Glauben), eine Anspielung auf Rons Verschwörungstheorien. * Die meisten Immobilien in GTA V stehen nach Beenden dieser Mission zur Verfügung. * Die Belohnung des Auftrags ist die größtmögliche Belohnung in GTA V mit Ausnahme der Coups. * Die Mission hieß ursprünglich „Nervous Jerry“. „Jerry“ war Rons Beta-Name. * Die Mission fand ursprünglich bei Gewitter statt und es gab wesentlich mehr Explosionen auf dem Flugplatz. Spielfehler * Laut Bleeter-Post fand die Schießerei auf dem McKenzie-Feldhangar und -Flugfeld statt, tatsächlich ereignete er sich aber in Sandy Shores. en:Nervous Ron es:Ron, el nervioso ru:Nervous Ron Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Trevor-Philips-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips